Avatar Child of Stone
by Mr.Gold675
Summary: I don't own Avatar anything. I just write fanfics. It is owned by Nickelodeon.
1. Chapter 1

**Avatar: The Child of Stone**

**I don't own Legend of Korra, or Avatar the Last Airbender. They are owned by Nickelodeon **

Sai, "Fire! Air! Water! Earth! These are the elements of our world. For thousands of years the elements have had nations in different incarnations that battle one another. The only one to bring temporary peace to our land is the Avatar, master of all four elements. The power of the Avatar is great, but unfortunately so is its cost.

The Avatar is a series of people that are incarnations of their very first live. They are responsible for keeping balance between all four elements. Kora of the Southern Water tribe was the last of the avatars to take on these responsibilities. Kora was killed at age 42 by four terrible benders of each element Yang the Destroyer, Suki the Preserver, Moa the Creator, and Pali the Great Flyer.

They have lived fourteen years without an avatar only to face a little girl who is barley a challenge to them. The Avatar must pull herself together supporter, the spirits, and anything else that need to be taken care of in order to stop the Grand Deity four. It will be a hard task since there is a taint in her sole keeping her from channeling all four elements. I believe the Avatar can free our land; because over fourteen years it is proven no one else can."

**Book 1 Torment**

"The Southern water tribe has since grown large and strong under the guidance of the Preserver. Can you imagine the purple glaciers over top of the ocean blue covered in a blanket of Snow as white as the wool of a white sheep? Great towns still use igloos and ice mounds as their homes. They are a prosperous people said to bring great healing to any traveler," Sai said to her rough looking friend blanketed to the maximum in wool, fur, and other materials used as blankets and coats.

The friend waved her comment off as she glanced away from Sai. "I know we are going to the southern water tribe to heal but a great enemy may await us there," she replied only a few moments later with her voice a bit broken. Perhaps the weather broke her voice or perhaps she carries emotional baggage. Either way she is as quiet and brooding as ever.

"There is no way the Preserver will be here. She may own the Southern tribe but she lives in her palace up north," Sai replied sure of herself. She was almost cocky.

The two travelers were on a great boat known as the Saint Glacier. People that could afford it dinned happily on wonderful sea cuisine while those who weren't as wealthy stayed closer to the brig. Thanks to Sai both girls were able to afford the luxury, but it didn't matter to Sai's friend. Nothing was warm enough for her. She was tempted to bed fire or warm herself with her chi.

"I know that look in your eye," Sai said abruptly. "You're not allowed to fire bend while looking like a maiden of the Earth tribe."

"I know," the friend mumbled. "Careful with your voice or your choice of words, you don't want people to know I'm the avatar do you?"

"I'm sorry," Sai said with disdain in her voice. "I could just kick myself again for nearly blowing our operation."

"If you kicked yourself in the rump for each time you've done that then it would be redder than a blushing air bison," the Avatar replied.

"Was that supposed to be a joke," Sai asked in amazement.

"Yes, moron it was supposed to be a joke," the avatar replied through shivers and a timid voice. Her choice of words was still as blunt as the word choice of just about any Earth bender.

Sai sighed away the harshness of her friend's words. "Fine whatever you say," she replied with a pouting face.

It was the Avatar's turn to sigh. Besides freezing her ass off to get physical and spiritual healing at the southern water tribe nothing exciting was really happening. There was no adventurous turn of events that she craved. "When will we get there," the Avatar asked a little louder to reveal the annoyance on her mind.

"We'll get there when we get there," Sai replied with a giggle. "Why don't you try meditating or something to pass time?"

"Do I look like some person who just meditates to you," the Avatar asked close to an uproar.

Sai blinked at the ridiculousness of that question. "You are the," Sai was about to say before her face was blocked by the Avatars winter boot.

"Don't you dare say it," the Avatar threatened whilst giving a glare that a dragon couldn't make more menacing.

"S-Sorry," Sai managed to stumble out.

"If you're that cold you two could warm up in the hot springs," a woman draped in fine fur suggested with a snooty and annoyed tone.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean," the Avatar nearly shouted at the woman. She was timid before but now she was on the verge of pure berserk.

"I mean you're trembling like a snared Badgermole," the woman replied not changing her expression the slightest.

"That sounds like a great idea," Sai interrupted their glares.

"No," the Avatar managed to muffle out through her scarf as her head sunk low in it.

"Sorry," Sai apologized.

"You don't have to apologize to your friend," the woman stated. "Clearly you're the one of great esteem between the two of you. That's why you've been paying for your friend's trip and multiple layers of clothing."

"Mind your own business," the Avatar shouted.

"Young lady what is your name," the woman asked her.

"My name or lineage isn't your concern," the Avatar replied.

"I am of the Beifong family so anything about an earth kingdom child is my business," the woman stated in anger.

"I don't care about your lineage," she replied. "So mind your damn business."

"You need to mind your manners young lady," Beifong replied.

"I don't have to do anything," the Avatar shouted drawing the attention of audiences everywhere.

"Stop it," the Captain ordered in his silver suit vested in gold. "If this is a rues I will kick you both off the ship."

Both Beifong and the Avatar stared at him. They both turned away from each other and walked off with a puff of anger.

"Sheesh, no need to be paranoid," the Avatar mumbled.

"What the hell was that," Sai asked.

"That woman got on my nerves," the Avatar replied.

"She is Beifong," Sai replied. "That makes her related to a powerful family even to this day."

"I don't care who she is. Next time she approaches me like that she'll get a face full of dirt," the Avatar replied.

"Ha, if she's an earth bender then you wouldn't even be able to touch her with your bending," Sai replied mockingly.

"Stop stirring trouble," the Captain shouted.

The Avatar spent the remainder of the journey dinning on Sai's wallet and watching the glaciers reflect off the beautiful skies when they weren't cloudy. Otherwise she lied around on her loft. Finally they had reached their destined location docked by the great city of the Southern Water Tribe.

The Passengers stretched and yawned as they walked off the Saint Glacier. Many of them were quickly moving to their respective hotels while some of the people that belonged or had visited before greeted civilians with smiles on their faces.

Sai looked up in amazement at celestial lights that bounced off the glaciers. The Avatar's focus was on something else. Flags and statues in the name of the Preserver decorated the city and the civilians clothing. They were covered in colors of blue, white, and gold. Her face clenched under scarf and her eyebrows narrowed.

"Where is my tea," the Beifong woman shouted at a boy age nine. By comparison she was indeed a towering figure while he was a frail, weak, little boy.

"Oh so your hassling children now," the Avatar shouted at her. She clenched her chest for she felt all too familiar warmth that can only be channeled through her rage.

"Are you addressing me," the Beifong woman asked.

"Yeah I'm talking to you," the Avatar shouted.

"State your name," Beifong demanded.

"I will do as I please," The Avatar replied barely holding down her rage.

"Then I will do as I please," the Beifong woman spat back.

"You're an unbearable excuse for a human being. I wouldn't see a demon demean itself more than you have. You just pick on people smaller than you don't you," the Avatar retorted.

"I'm aloud to say what I want to whom I want. I have status," Beifong woman replied.

"Your status is demeaning," the Avatar spat.

"You who have no status can't speak like that," the Beifong woman replied.

The avatar couldn't hold her heat in any longer. Fire spat out her mouth in pure rage. The dragon released her breath directly at the Biefong.

"What," the Biefong woman shouted as the boy knocked her to the ground. Both of them were torched and water benders started putting out the flames that enveloped their bodies.

Sai grabbed the front of the avatar's coat, gave a cold stare, and the two began to run. It didn't take long for the guard to start running after them.

Each of the water benders started pouring snow over top both of them. It wasn't long until Sai and the Avatar where buried under snow.

The Avatar stared at the unconscious body of her friend Sai. She was consumed with pain, rage, and above all remorse. Blue lights flashed out of her eyes as the snow started bending off of her. The Avatar flew out of the snow while a current of warm chi was folded into Sai who floated at her feet.

"Focus your, attacks on the Avatar," one of the guards managed to spit out for they were all in shock.

They all started bending water, ice, and snow as much as they could to strike the Avatar. The Avatar clothing began to disrobe as it fell into the snow and the benders water quickly changed from geysers and blasts of ice and snow into a barrier shielding the two girls. As her coat fell it revealed to them why the Avatar wasn't bending with her arms or revealing them for that matter. Upon her body stood two shoulders, but they did not carry arms below. Her dark hair spread across her face. Her mouth opened as a large fireball appeared within her jaws as she spit out a burst of flame that caused the guard to scramble and retreat. By the time they returned the Avatar was gone along with her friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sai, "Fire! Air! Water! Earth! These are the elements of our world. For thousands of years the elements have had nations in different incarnations that battle one another. The only one to bring temporary peace to our land is the Avatar, master of all four elements. The power of the Avatar is great, but unfortunately so is its cost.**

**The Avatar is a series of people that are incarnations of their very first live. They are responsible for keeping balance between all four elements. Kora of the Southern Water tribe was the last of the avatars to take on these responsibilities. Kora was killed at age 42 by four terrible benders of each element Yang the Destroyer, Suki the Preserver, Moa the Creator, and Pali the Great Flyer.**

**They have lived fourteen years without an avatar only to face a little girl who is barley a challenge to them. The Avatar must pull herself together supporters, the spirits, and anything else that may help in order to stop the Grand Deity Four. It will be a hard task since there is a taint in her sole keeping her from channeling all four elements. I believe the Avatar can free our land; because over fourteen years it is proven no one else can."**

"Where do I run," the Avatar thought to herself while Sai knocked out, was being dragged on her shoulders. If she had not been so hot headed and arrogant revealing she was a wanted criminal by the four bending gods of there land, Sai would still be fine. "If I could either get to some metal or find some help we'll be fine," she thought to herself desperately. The avatars handicap is much greater than she anticipated. She couldn't feel the earth beneath her feet thanks to the snow and she was two frustrated of a child to learn water or air bending. All she had was fire bending and she was afraid to use that element because it caused more harm then good.

"Damn," she thought to herself. "Why was I so stupid. I should have kept it in, gotten healed, and then left on my marry way without anyone spotting us."

Sai mumbled, "Go to the inn, I know a maid there that can help us hide until this blows over."

"Where is the inn," the avatar asked Sai.

"North of the village," Sai answered.

"Which way is that," the avatar asked in frustration.

"The Docks are to our East so go North," Sai answered still mumbling but equally frustrated.

The avatar went in the direction Sai suggested trying to dodge her way through crowds and areas avoiding the gazes of guards. She did pretty well avoiding there gazes, but she did not last very long. A group of guards were searching the fruit market where there shipments of foreign foods and local fish was for sale. There they spotted her trying to hide behind crate ever so carefully moving.

The avatar may have not had earth before but in this market they ave street lights for when it is dark. These street lights were metal. The moment her gaze locked on to the street lamp it began to bend into a replication of a large metal arm with a hand at its front, but upon its palm was not five fingers but a very sharp axe blade.

"What are you doing," Sai mumbled a question. "You can't fight you must flee."

"I've been caught Sai, I need to get through the guards quickly," the avatar insisted.

"Go save yourself," Sai said. "You're the avatar. You're much bigger in value than I'll ever be worth."

"I'm not leaving you," the Avatar replied crossly.

The guards approached her slowly noting that she now has an axe for an arm. Each of them created a geyser and shot them directly at the Avatar. "Perfect," she thought to herself. The avatar tossed Sai in the air and kicked fire balls at each of the geysers. This coated the tow girls in steam. The Avatar flipped on her back and let Sai land on top of her body. "Hmph," she said after taking the impact of Sai. She then lifted Sai up with her new metal arm and shoulder and ran through the city to get to the north of it.

The avatar finally made it to the inn called Pigstalion inn. She made a quick glance around to see if other buildings were inns as well and to her dismay two others were. "Sai, which one," The Avatar asked.

Sai wasn't answering.

"Oh great," the avatar said and she ran into the Pigstallion.

The inn was quite peaceful as opposed to the commotion the avatar caused outside. It had a few customers in the lobby and was a two story building. There was a spring house on the other side of the inn, the bedrooms were upstairs, there was a dinning room with select furniture to make the place look warm as well as a stone fireplace that was lit to make the place feel warmer, and there was a kitchen that was hidden behind the front desk check in area.

"How can I help you," a woman asked. Her notable features where her most apparent. She definitely took of from the Eskimo culture of the water tribe and her eyes were like sapphires that gleamed with her smile. She also sounded cheerful and very embrace of any customer that would walk in her inn. Her clothing choice was fur, and she wore a lot of it. Her eyes glanced at the avatars giant metal arm carrying Sai and then drifted to her other side of her body which also showed no arm.

"Do you want me to help your friend or you first," the woman asked.

The avatar held out Sai and then turned her head to the sound of guard moving around the front searching for her.

"They're looking for you aren't they," the woman asked crossly. One man tried to get up from his comfortable chair and head for the door. The woman moved her hand toward him and out of the air a water bubble formed. "Don't do it Sudo," she cautioned.

All the few people looked at the woman wondering whether or not they're going to fight their way through her.

"Your not Sai's friend are you," the Avatar asked.

"No I don't know who Sai is," the woman replied.

"Sai is my unconscious friend," the Avatar answered.

"Fine then, Sudo go take them to the basement," the woman said to the man who was just going to rat them out not only three second ago.

"Fine, but if we get killed because of you I'm going to bicker your eternity in the spirit world," the man replied in a scratchy, slightly high pitched voice with the accent of a drunkard.

The man was also water tribe. His clothes were blue, he wore blue gems and his brown hair was long and flowed like the waves of the ocean. He looked a little smug and clearly a drinker.

"Could you help my friend," the Avatar asked while she was in the basement with Sudo.

Sudo looked Sai over. "Eh, she aint got no serious injuries. Rest'd fix her right up," he suggested while stumbling on his words. He then took a swig from his waterskin that wreaked of alcohol.

"For god's sake what if that ferments or something or molds over in the waterskin," the Avatar practically shouted but she still kept her voice low and her ears on the door of the basement.

"It ain't moldy and it S-ss-certainly aint goin to ferment," he replied bluntly still slurred.

"At least do something useful," the Avatar groaned.

"Say what your name anyways kid and why are the guards after you," Sudo asked.

"I'm not answering those questions until someone heals my friend or at least makes her comfortable," she answered with irritation clear in her voice.

"Fine," the man said now the one groaning.

He put his hand over his waterskin and started bending the alcohol out of it into little droplets. the droplets began to move toward Sai's mouth and coat the outside of her teeth.

"What are you doing," the avatar said raising the volume of her voice slightly.

"Y,never know if she has a tooth ache," the man replied.

"She's bruised you moron," the avatar said. "Oh never mind."

The man shrugged and left upstairs.

The avatar scanned the room and found barrels of the inns product and utensils. She also found stacks of beds with comforters folded and sheets as well. She grabbed a bed and dragged it off of the top of the stack, then covered it in a sheet, and then she put Sai on the bed. She then covered Sai in two sheets and a comforter.

She looked around the room again and found incense. The avatar poked her head out of the basement and looked for the kind woman that helped them. "Psst," she called out to Sudo. Sudo and two other guys who are also water tribe and in range of thirty to fifty years old looked at her. The men instantly turned away and acted like they saw nothing, but Sudo walked over to her. "I made up a bed for Sai," the Avatar said.

"Good for you," the old man replied as he poured a little of the alcohol in his waterskin on her forehead. "You wan a medal or somthin."

"No," she replied irritated. If he wasn't helping her who knows what state of injury he would be in. Chances are he would be crisped and she would be laughing. The very thought of that shinned through the avatars face. "Can I borrow incense?"

"Whhat for," the man asked.

"For Sai," she replied.

"Go for it, but bring me another one same kind up here so I can burn it," the man replied.

The avatar did just that and then grabbed an incense of the same scent. She burned the incense next to Sai and began to meditate. "I hope this works," she said but as her eyes opened she was in another world not covered in snow or pretty glaciers but a beautiful forest and open green valleys. "Huh, I'm not sure if I do this enough to warrant being good at it the first time," she said.

"You're not," Korra answered. "I've been waiting for you in long, deep meditation to guide you through your suffering."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sai, "Fire! Air! Water! Earth! These are the elements of our world. For thousands of years the elements have had nations in different incarnations that battle one another. The only one to bring temporary peace to our land is the Avatar, master of all four elements. The power of the Avatar is great, but unfortunately so is its cost.**

**The Avatar is a series of people that are incarnations of their very first live. They are responsible for keeping balance between all four elements. Kora of the Southern Water tribe was the last of the avatars to take on these responsibilities. Kora was killed at age 42 by four terrible benders of each element Yang the Destroyer, Suki the Preserver, Moa the Creator, and Pali the Great Flyer.**

**They have lived fourteen years without an avatar only to face a little girl who is barley a challenge to them. The Avatar must pull herself together supporters, the spirits, and anything else that may help in order to stop the Grand Deity Four. It will be a hard task since there is a taint in her sole keeping her from channeling all four elements. I believe the Avatar can free our land; because over fourteen years it is proven no one else can."**

Korra was well into her fifties age, but she still carried her unique features of her youth. She did have a wrinkle here and there but her hair was merely faded slightly to grey. Her eyes still resembled the blue ocean. "Hello me, how have you been," she asked sweetly.

"Yes we're both the Avatar," I replied unhumored and uncaring.

Kora gave a sigh, "Well I can assume you came for something right. Last time you gave me a hissy fit about your problems in life and then vowed to. What was it? Utilize the spirit world as little as possible I think."

"I didn't mean to come off as rude," she forced herself to say. "I just needed to vent at someone."

Korra looked at her for a moment and then broke off into laughter, "Just be glad I'm a spirit. Otherwise I would be pretty crisp right now."

"Ah, yes well sorry about that,"the avatar said apologetically. "Well, you do have a good argument for your anger," Korra replied politely. "We've all been through a lot but I don't think any avatar went through what your going through."

"Yeah about that, I've noticed a lack of avatars in this world. Would you care to explain that," the avatar asked.

"I would love to share the story of Vatu with you," Korra answered.

"Oh right Vatu," the avatar said as if she could just hit herself from not remembering that story. "I guess I was half asleep during lecture on that story."

"Don't worry I won't hold it against you," Korra replied.

"Vatu is the evil spirit that killed the Avatar line," Korra explained. "It was made of pure evil to coexist with Raava of pure light."

"Impressive stuff by the way how do I heal my friend Sai," the avatar asked.

"I'm pretty sure that you'll know how when you reach inner peace and enlightenment," Korra answered casually.

"Well that's not going to happen, as you can see I'm an arm length or two short on that one," the avatar replied with venom.

That stung Korra a little to hear. "It's not like you need your arms to find inner peace," Korra said enthusiastically.

"Well not having them is kind of freaking painful. In fact I'd say it's a little distracting," the Avatar replied.

"Stop fooling around it isn't your arms that are distracting you from inner piece, so why don't we find out what is," Korra practically shouted.

"You want to know why I'm not happy," the Avatar asked loudly in retort. "You think you can just tell me to be peaceful and all of my problems will go away! I freaking hurt! I have scars that no other avatar has ever suffered. I'm not some monk! Hell, I'm not even from the element all about going with the flow like you are. I'm freaking earth kingdom born and raised. I'm raised to be strong I know, but I just can't handle the pain anymore. I can't idly watch people get stepped all over by the cast system formed by the four element gods. last time I fought them I was captured and tortured by Yang the Destroyer. He wanted to kill the avatar line by forcing me into my avatar state. Sai saved my then in spite herself being upperclassman Earth kingdom. She has it good compared to everyone else but at least she knows compassion. Now I let my stupid pride get the better of me and she's suffering for it not me."

"You're wise even though you don't see it," Korra replied calmly. "When I started as the avatar I had a guiding hand by past lives. All you have to channel is me."

"Don't be so dull that's my job," the avatar shouted at her. "You're amazing compared to most avatars. You're a metal bender, you fought the freaking spirit of darkness, hell you even battled a blood bender and made it out alive."

"I've done more than that, but I never let that get to me," Korra replied with a smile. "If you want to bend water just simply channel the flow of the water. You have two great icons to look toward. There is the moon and the ocean for guiding you."

"Thank you Korra, but that isn't my only problem. I can't air bend so I can't learn to water bend," the avatar said.

Korra nodded understanding the problem. "I'll wait here to give you more advice should you require it but for now I will send you back with this message. Accept who you are and then you will find freedom to air bend and flow to water bend."


End file.
